Sashiana Constantine
Sashiana Constantine is a poor Ostrogoth girl that born into poverty was uplifted by Natashia Constantine into being her handmaiden, and from this has grown into high status. Sashiana Constantine was born the child of a two commoners and unable to take care of the child she was sold into slavery in Romania where she grew up Romania spending most of her youth there as a domestic servent to a rich Romanian family. Sashiana was purchased at the age of fifteen shortly before she was to be sold by the Romanian family into a sexual slavery, and her purchase was among thousands of other Ostrogothic slaves throughout Romania in a large program by Justinian Constantine in an effort to further colonize the eastern part of his empire with serfs loyal to the Byzantine Empire first. Sashiana first came to prominence when she formulated a plan in her mind to convince the kind Natashia Constantine of whom at the time was nothing but the princess since her husband was not yet Emperor, and manipulate Natashia into caring for her. During this she was given food and money by Natashia and during one of the times she was brought to Natashia's home she would meet Tony Constantine and saw her ticket to future power. As her menipulations continued she became the handmaiden of Natashia and through this begin sleeping with Tony of whom enjoyed the fake personality that Sashiana used and felt alive while with her. Sashiana would suffer an assassination attempt on her life as the days of her affair continued, and despite having Natashia admit to her that she had attempted to kill her Sashiana was unable to convinse Tony that she had done the deed. Characteristics Personality Sashiana having spent nearly two decades of her life in slavery is defined by one major personality flaw in her hatred of seeing others being commanded, but also is extremely complient which is shown by her almost slave like devotion to her lover and husband Antonio Constantine. History Early History Sashiana Constantine was born the child of a two commoners and unable to take care of the child she was sold into slavery in Romania where she grew up Romania spending most of her youth there as a domestic servent to a rich Romanian family. Byzantine Sashiana was purchased at the age of fifteen shortly before she was to be sold by the Romanian family into a sexual slavery, and her purchase was among thousands of other Ostrogothic slaves throughout Romania in a large program by Justinian Constantine in an effort to further colonize the eastern part of his empire with serfs loyal to the Byzantine Empire first. Rise to Prominence Sashiana first came to promince when she formulated a plan in her mind to convinse the kind Natashia Constantine of whom at the time was nothing but the princess since her husband was not yet Emperor, and menipulate Natashia into caring for her. During this she was given food and money by Natashia and during one of the times she was brought to Natashia's home she would meet Tony Constantine and saw her ticket to future power. As her menipulations continued she became the handmaiden of Natashia and through this begin sleeping with Tony of whom enjoyed the fake personality that Sashiana used and felt alive while with her. Sashiana would suffer an assasination attempt on her life as the days of her affair continued, and despite having Natashia admit to her that she had attempted to kill her Sashiana was unable to convinse Tony that she had done the deed. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:Human Category:Commoner Category:People of Byzantine Category:House Constantine Category:Ostrogoth